


Something Rare

by FallenQueen2



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, BAMF!Healers, Human Trafficking, M/M, Masquerade, Post Movie, Trafficking, drugged!newt, hurt!newt, magic restricting collar, magical creature trafficking, worried!percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Newt is invited to a masquerade under the guise of a magical creature being auctioned off, but it turns out he was the main attraction.





	

Newt held his jeweled mask up against his face letting it cover his eye area and nose. His eyes darted around the room, taking in every little detail he could. It all seemed to be just what his invitation had stated. 

When he published his book, he returned to New York to visit Tina and Queenie to give them a copy of his book as promised. There he found out Jacob, his best friend had remembered and welcomed him back with open arms. 

So in New York Newt decided to settle for the time being and that was when the invitation arrived from a concerned patron of the event hall, hearing that the suddenly famous Magizoologist Newt Scamander was back in New York and that he could help with saving a magical creature that was going to be auctioned off at that event. 

So of course Newt had to come, but he was starting to have second thoughts. He pushed them away, if there truly was a creature that was in danger then he would do everything he could do to help.

“Mr. Scamander?” A deep male voice rang out from behind Newt. The Magizoologist turned, flicking his wrist for his wand already on alert as he had his mask firmly planted on his face the whole night so they had to know what he looked like already.

“I’m sorry you have the wrong person.” Newt said smoothly as he tried to step away from the man wearing a tuxedo and a vertical half mask that had spoken. 

“Oh no, I am sure I have the right person Mr. Scamander.” The man waved his right hand and suddenly Newt couldn’t move. He cursed in his mind as he fought against the Petrificus Totalus that had been wandlessly casted on him from someplace else in the room. 

“You see Mr. Scamander, the creature that is going to be auctioned off tonight is going to be you.” The man in the mask stepped closer to the paralyzed Newt, lifting a curled hand up to his own lips. 

He unfurled his fingers and blew a puff of blue glittering dust into Newt’s face. Newt tried not to breathe, but it was no use as his world spun and grew darker. Newt felt himself falling backwards before landing in large arm as the darkness swallowed him whole.

~~/~~

Percival Graves crossed his legs from his seat in the padded high back chair that had a very clear slight line of the stage in the darken room that was underneath a mansion. It had taken quite some time to get this far into the trafficking ring and he had finally gotten close enough to the leader to gain an invitation for the night’s events. 

His silver and green mask firmly in place, Percival gave the appearance of settling down when really he was tensing up further and trying to prepare for what was going to be auctioning off that night. The lights around the room dimmed and a single light shone on the stage at the front of the room showing their host for the night, his vertical half mask was almost glowing under the light. 

“Ladies and Gentleman tonight we have something very special for you. This is unlike any of our previous items, this is something rarer than anything else we have shown you thus far.” The man grinned as he held his wand up, the tip glowing brightly.

“Ladies and Gentlemen for your consideration I give you the renowned Magizoologist Newt Scamander himself!” 

The stage lit up getting quite the reaction from the others in the room, but Percival could only see MACUSA’s resident creature specialist. The same person who Percival was very interested in after the ginger had dug him out of where Grindelwald had stashed him for those months. 

Newt was half naked, the light illuminating his pale, freckled skin. His arms were bound artfully behind his back and a magic restricting collar was tight around his throat forcing his head to stay level. His eyes were hazy and unfocused, the classic signs of being drugged. 

Percival clenched his fist trying to stop his whole body from trembling in his anger that welled up within him at the sight of Newt like this. 

“Let’s start the bidding at $200,000 shall we?” The host suggested, circling around Newt, tugging at Newt’s hair making the Magizoologist let out a whimper that had the audience twitter amongst them selves. 

That was when Percival knew he had to bring this operation to a close and save Newt, this was a new level for this ring and now they had absolute proof that they moving higher up in the underground. 

Percival ignored all the bid’s which were getting higher and higher much to the host’s glee, Percival silently activated his beacon that told his team that was located near his location that they were to move in.

It didn’t take long for the doors to burst open and Auror’s apparate inside the room, sending stunning spells every which way making sure no one got away. Percival bolted to his feet and he was leaping up onto the stage and physically punching the host away from Newt and off the stage right into the line of a stunning spell. 

Percival waved his wand, slicing open the ropes that bound Newt’s arms. While he couldn’t do anything about the collar around Newt’s neck, he could get him out of there and to a healer. Percival cradled Newt’s face in his hands as he inspected the obviously out of it man, Percival hissed under his breath at the blown pupils and glossy look to Newt’s usually beautiful eyes. 

“Newt, Newt can you hear me?” Percival tapped Newt’s cheek gently, the action only making Newt’s head loll to the side, cheek pressing against Percival’s palm. 

“Damnit.” Percival swore as he gently slid his arms underneath Newt’s knees and behind his shoulders before lifting the worryingly light man up into his arms. 

Newt’s head fell against Percival’s shoulder and if he weren’t so worried about the other man then he would be blushing and thinking about how right it felt to have Newt in his arms like this. 

“We’ll clean up here sir, take care of him.” Tina Goldstein stepped closer to the stage making Percival realize that the action and movement around the room had come to a standstill.

“Thank you Goldstein.” Percival inclined his head before focusing and apparated to the healers at MACUSA’s medical wing. 

He was hesitant to let Newt out of his arms so the healer’s could treat him, but he settled for crossing his arms and keeping an eye on Newt as the healers worked around him, most prodding at the collar with dark looks on their faces. 

“Director Graves.” One of the braver healers approached Percival forcing him to tear his gaze away from Newt’s prone form.

“What is it?” He snapped, silently impressed when the young lady merely straightened her back and stared back at him unimpressed with his tone.

“Your hand is injured, please allow me to heal it so I can go back to help with Mr. Scamander.” She held out her wand threateningly. Percival blinked as he looked down at his right hand wincing slightly when pain radiated from the broken and bloodied skin.

“Huh.” Percival muttered and the healer rolled her eyes as she muttered spells as she waved her wand over his injured hand.

“Yeah ‘huh’, you Auror’s and your adrenaline rush’s.” She grumbled as she finished healing his hand with a flourish, she inclined her head before joining the other healers who were carefully getting the collar off of Newt’s slender neck. 

“Make sure you burn that horrid collar after your people are finished inspecting it. It not only blocked Mr. Scamander’s magic, but it was starting to suck his magic out of him by force.” The same woman came back holding the collar away from her with a disgusted look on her face and Percival knew his face was a mirror image of her’s. 

“I will personally make sure of it Madam.” Percival promised, eyes narrowed and she smiled at him wickedly and he wondered if he could poach her for his department. 

“Good man, now I take it you will want to stay with Mr. Scamander until he awakens? Good, just call us if you need anything.” She patted his shoulder and the healer’s left the room leaving an unconscious Newt and amused Percival in the medical wing. 

“I wonder if the healer’s are as scary in England as they are here.” Percival shook his head as he took a seat by Newt’s beside. 

“You are going to be the death of me I believe Mr. Scamander.” Percival raked a hand through his greying hair, he swore he didn’t have this many until he started interacting with Newt Scamander on an almost daily basics and he was sure he would find more grey hairs after this night. 

“When you wake up we are going to have get some Auror training drilled into you if you keep insisting on throwing yourself into these kinds of situations.” Percival reached down and laced his and Newt’s fingers together unable to help himself from making contact with the Magizoologist. 

“Not that would stop you from doing it anyways, if the stories are true you stubborn Brit.” Percival settled down in his chair and decided that getting a quick wink or two while waiting for Newt to awaken wouldn’t do him any real harm and the warmth radiating from Newt’s hand helped lull Percival to sleep quicker than he had been able to in a good long while.


End file.
